


McMath in Afghanistan

by neenya



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [11]
Category: two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenya/pseuds/neenya





	McMath in Afghanistan

McMath from [abundantlyqueer](../users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer)'s [Two Two One Bravo Baker](../series/9215) series.


End file.
